It is common practice in retail stores, restaurants and the like to review cash register tapes in order to monitor the transactions recorded on such tapes. This has usually been done by observing the tape as it is manually unwound from the used roll. The unwound tape has been collected in a box or other suitable container or it may have been allowed to fall to the floor and subsequently discarded.
There is a need for a relatively inexpensive device which will facilitate making a review of cash register tapes and which will retain the reviewed tape in a suitable condition for storage.